Chibi Vampire, Naruto STYLE!
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Naruko's a cute, cheerful high school girl. She loves the sunshine, cooking with garlic, and has a part-time job as a waitress. All in all, she's pretty average... except for one thing. Naruko is a vampire.


Chibi Vampire, Naruto STYLE!

VampireNaruko: Hehe...I recently got my 'Chibi Vampire' manga...(smiles) Created by: Yuna Kagesaki not mine...so I'm doing a Naruto version...hehe...So disclaimer if you will Maaka Karin...

Karin: (smiles) Of course, Naruko-chan, VampireNaruko does not own Chibi Vampire and/or Naruto, her name is not Yuna Kagesaki and/or Masashi Kishimoto! :D

Kakashi: (pops out of nowhere) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Karin + VampireNaruko: WHAT THE HELL, KAKASHI!

VampireNaruko: Go back to Dark Days, Lonely Nights and/or My Goddess Life...

Kakashi: (pouts) Fine... (leaves)

Karin: Enjoy! Also this is a SasuFemnaru! :D

Chapter 1: 1st Embrrassment: Naruko and the Mysterious Boy

Naruko's POV

"Uh! uh...oh..." The sun shone into my room, I sat up and my heart was beating like a jackhammer when I woke, the same thing over again. It's only days like this, as I'm struggling to breathe, that I awake and think...It's that time of the month again. "Ugh..." I doubled over on my bed. I got ready, I brushed my teeth, got my uniform on, got my bag ready and I made breakfast, eggs. I sat down and ate my eggs and toast. I'm Naruko Uzumaki "Hm...well, at least the weather's nice." A normal high school girl. I'm from a family of five but I'm alwas alone in the mornings. I noticed a trashbag on the floor, a note stuck on it.

_Dear Naruko, _

_Take out the trash on your way to school._

_-Mom_

I picked it up, it was heavy. I glared at it. "I don't even want to guess what's in there today." I grumbled. "I'm going to school!" I called out, as if anyone's going to answer me. I locked the door to my family's mansion. But...even though it's only once a month...this day is... "Why do we have to have P.E. today?" I growled under my breath.

"What's wrong, Naruko?" My friend, Hinata smiled. "Feeling bad?"

"Hmmm? Yeah." I put my elbows on my legs and rested my head on my hands.

"You always feel bad around the same time each month. Even since junior school." Hinata pointed out, I looked at her.

"Huh? Oh...really?"

"Sucks to be a girl sometimes...doesn't it?" Hinata giggled in my ear. What do I tell her?

Sasuke's POV

"Um...Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Anko-sensei said.

"Yes..." I replied.

"You're late on your first day?" She sighed, and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, sorry about that. I got lost coming from my apartment." Anko-sensei pointed her pointer finger upward.

"You live in the western district, don't you, Uchiha-kun?" She smiled. "It's much faster if you cut through the park. You'll be in class 1-D, but they have P.E. right now. Maybe it's best if you just wait for them to finish before joining them."

"I'm fine. Why prolong the inevitable? May as well join them now." Sensei perked up.

"Okey-dokey..." I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we went outside. "HEY, CLASS 1-D, YOO-HOO! COME MEET THE NEW GUY!" I sweatdropped_. I knew something like this would happen_... "He's a transfer student who's joining your class!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

Naruko's POV

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you_**." Thump**. ? What's this_? "Ugh..." My chest was tightening. I looked at the new boy_. I...can't breathe...my chest_...

"Naruko_?" Oh fuck_... I doubled over on the floor. "Hey! NARUKO?"

"Teacher, Uzumaki-san is having trouble again!" A girl from my class yelled.

~)Nurse's office(~

I was on the bed, feeling terrible. "Oh Naruko...if you feel that awful, you should eally should stay home."

"I'm sorry, Hinata..." _But what was that feeling? All of a sudden, my chest started hurtng. It was a instinctive reaction to something. _Hinata perked up and smiled.

"Well, thanks to you...I got to ditch the rest of P.E.!" I stared at Hinata's neck. _Oh...Hinata and I are the only ones here..._

"UGH!" I turned around not to face her, blushing madly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I felt her lavender eyes staring at me.

"Uh! It's nothing! Sorry! Could you leave me alone?" I asked frantically. I felt her stare at me then she glomped me and started tickling me.

"What? Why? You seem fine to me. Let's go back." She tickled me more. "You're taking a nap? No fair!"

"NOOOO! Okay fine..." I said between laughs. "I'll come with you, just no more hehe...tickling!"

Sasuke's POV

"Your seat is hmm...well, we'll bring you a new desk during the next break you can sit here for now." Anko-sensei pointed to a desk.

"Whose seat is this?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Uzumaki-san's, the girl who collapsed during P.E." Anko-sensei said.

"She's anemic, she won't be back for a bit, so dont worry." Neji smiled. I thought back to the girl with waist-long blond hair and blue eyes who fainted. Worst. First. Impression. Ever.

"I see..." I said as I sat down. _I don't feel right about taking someone else's seat. _

_"_AAAAH!" I looked up and saw the blond girl, with a horrified look on her face.

Naruko's POV

"AAAAH!" I stared at the transfer student. _Wh-Wh-Why...is the transfer student in my seat? _I felt bile forming in the back of my mouth. "Ugh! Uh..." I started running.

"I'm H...NARUKO!" Hinata called to me.

"I'M GOING HOME EARLY!" I yelled, running.

Sasuke's POV

"I'M GOING HOME EARLY!" The Uzumaki girl yelled running.

"Naruko...?" The girl who came in with the Uzumaki girl sweatdropped.

"Hey!" I picked up Neji, a boy I met. "Was I making a scary face or something? That girl ran off as soon as she set her eyes on me! Plus, she looked like she was going to throw up!" I growled angrily.

"Your face isn't that scary, Uchiha-san..." Neji said shaking a little. "I guess." He added.

~)ABNU Corp(~

?'s POV

"Hey! Sai!"

"Huh?" I looked up to my boss, Danzou.

"You're sleeping on the JOB?" He yelled.

"Oh...good morning..." I said, rubbing my eyes from sleep.

"GOOD MORNING? DON'T YOU GOOD MORNING ME! I AIN'T PAYING YOU TO NAP HERE! IF YOU GOT TIME TO SLEEP, YOU GOT TIME TO MAKE SOME RUNS!" I put an emotionless face. "AND WIPE THAT SORRY-ASS LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Naruko's POV

~)Behind the Gym(~

I was breathing heavily. "AAAAH! The sun's blaring." I got my blue cell phone out and texted my little sister, Kyuubi. "She'll only agree to come for me after it's dark, Maybe I shouldn't have run out like that..." I put my cell phone away. "I just have to hold on...until the sun goes down...ughhhhh_..." But that transfer student, why did my blood react to him_? "I don't get it...GRRR THIS FUCKING SUCKS! WHY'D IT HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW OF ALL TIMES! I HAD BEEN GETTING AWAY WITH SUCH A PEACEFUL SCHOOL LIFE UNTIL NOW!" (VampireNaruko: Naruko has a mouth...but when does she doesn't?)

Sai's POV (VampireNaruko: He's 30)

I sighed. "It's not the employees' fault that the company's failing. Why treat us like crap? Damn recession. Maybe I should find a job at a more successful company...Maaan..." I saw the Shihaba Natural Park. "...I need a break."

Author's POV

**The campus is about to close. Any remaining students are to head home. The doors are locking**. Naruko, who was hiding this whole time, sighed_. Finally, the damn sun is setting...Now's my chance...I'd better sneak out the back_...She started running to the back of the school. Sasuke saw Naruko running the same way he was going.

"Hmm_?" That's...that Uzumaki girl, isn't it? What the hell? I thought she was sick. Was she just ditching? She didn't look like a delinquent. Well, looks can be deciving, also this is the way to my place too...Damn it's as if I'm stalking... _

Naruko started huffing and running a little. "Hah, there aren't a lot of people...hah, here..." Naruko panted. _But I've reached my limit...I've got to find a target soon...If not..._Naruko felt her eyes narrow. T_hen the situation I fear the most..._She then saw Sai sleeping. _Great! Found a good one! While he's sleeping... _Naruko ran up to him, _If I do it then, it should somehow..._Naruko fell and Sai woke up.

"N-Huh?" Sai saw Naruko on the floor. _What? This girl... _Naruko sweatdropped.

_I managed to fall...Fail Naruko...Fail _

"Hey are you alright?" Sai helped Naruko up. Naruko smirked, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What?" Sasuke peered behind a tree and saw Naruko hugging Sai, and he blushed.

_Wh! Did I come at a bad time? _

Naruko let her fangs out and bit into Sai's neck. "AHH!" Sai screamed.

"Mmmm..." Naruko felt his blood run down her throat. "Mmm..."

_W-what? What's she doing? Suddenly hugging that man...Is she a teen prostitute? _Kyuubi watched from a tree. Sai fell to the ground, Naruko clutched her neck.

"Ahhh..." Naruko touched her lips. "Ahh..." Kyuubi jumped down, a doll in her arms. "Ah?"

"Go." Kyuubi sent a bat to Sai then Sai woke up from his dizzy state.

"Haa!" Sai looked around. "Eh? W-What am I doing at a place like this?" Sai looked at his watch. "Shit! It's already this late? I've got to hurry back to the office!" Sai started running back to the ABNU corp. Kyuubi looked at Naruko in the corner of her red eyes.

"Naaarrruuukkkkooo...Honestly you don't even have the ability to clean up decently after yourself...There are limits for being a dumbass...Dumbass..."

"Ah! Kyuubi shouldn't you speak directly to your onee-chan! If you're going to criticize me, stop using ventriloquism on that doll!" Naruko flailed her arms.

"It's not me...It's Shukaku-kun, that's speaking..." Sasuke was behind a bush, clutching his head.

_I've...I've seen some dirty...nasty things, _Sasuke blushed.

"Kyuubi has to follow you around. A dumbass who can't even live her supposed life shouldn't complain. What are you going to do, you can't even erase the memories of a person..." Shukuaku "said".

"Thank you for helping me...everytime..." Naruko's body shook a little.

"It's okay if you understand..." Shukuaku "said" once again. Naruko's eye twitched.

"That person got back to work safely..." Kyuubi said looking back to Naruko.

"...Really?"

~)ABNU corp(~

"What's up with him?" Danzou asked looking at Sai working.

"He suddenly came back and was really into it..." A co-worker answered.

"Chief! I got the contract!" Sai said, holding up a folder.

"Oh that's great, what did you do?" Danzou said.

"My drive convinced the other party!" Sai said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I don't really get it but...I'm filled with lust for work!"

~)Shihaba Natural Park(~

_I've seen some dangerous things on my first day after transferring...It's really true that the city is something else..._

Kyuubi and Naruko started walking toward their house. "Aahhh. I feel refreshed." Naruko sighed, Kyuubi glanced at her sister.

"Let's hurry home, mum and dad are about to wake up." Naruko smiled and nodded.

Embrassment 1: The End

VampireNaruko: Ne? Ne? Is it good hm? I want you guys to review... PLEASE?


End file.
